House of Night: Love, Lust, & Posession
by Michelle Fugate-Ivashkov
Summary: In this HON,Zoey starts dating Stark,Queen from Scotland is now 'Headmistress' to the scool, and Erik night is tries to win her back. Z also has a death threat. She and her friends have to find out who the threat is from. But will they find out in time?
1. Stark & Zoey

* HEY YA'LL THIS IS A LONG CHAPTER-BUT ITS ONLY THE BEGINNING. IT TAKES PLACE AFTER BURNED BUT I AM MIXING IT UP A LITTLE BIT. ITS MY FIRST CHAPTER BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.*

I was so nervous to be going out with Stark. I don't know why though. He and I have had some kind of connection from the day we met. He had saved my life an I had saved his. You would think that that would make me less nervous. Nope, completely terrified of how it will go. We are great friends and the few kisses that he and I have shared were amazing but, actually going on a real date with him, makes me feel like I've never done it before. All of this was going through my mind while I was getting ready. I had my outfit laid out, with the help of Shaunee and Erin. My outfit consisted of a tight black dress, that wrapped around my neck, black heels, and a silver clutch purse. Along with silver chandelier earrings. Just as I put the last earring in, there was a knock at the door. I suddenly felt a knot and butterflies in my stomach. I just froze, but then I heard a voice say, "I know you're still in there. Just open the door!"

It was Aphrodite and her pushy self. I clamed way down and opened the door.

"Hey Aphrodite, what do you want. I'm getting ready." I said.

"Yeah, I Know. That's why I'm here. I figured you would be freaking out because you're like in-love with Stark. All your loser friends have no idea how nervous you are."

"They might. Maybe they just wanna give me my own space."

"No, they are so oblivious to your love for him and his for you. All they see if that you two are just close. But you and Stark are closer than you and Health used to be. I know you don't like bringing him up, but I had to, to make my point." Surprisingly she actually sounded sincere. That's so unusual for her. She must want something.

"You're right, I don't like to talk about Health but, it's alright. He was a big part of my life and I did love him. But I know you want something, so instead of sweet talking me, just tell me or ask me what you want."

"Fine! I was trying to be nice, but ever since you came back you have been more pushy that before. I want out of this school and since you are pretty much the High Priestess here, I wanna know if Darius and I can go with you and Stark on your date."

"So you mean you're asking me if you and Darius can double with us?"

"Yes!"

"Well for one you know I am not the High Priestess, the Queen is here. You have to ask her, if you're allowed to leave the premises." I explained.

"Yeah, I get that. But you are in training and plus you have it in good with her. So come on, please, just call her room and ask her. I know if you ask she will let us go." Aphrodite was begging at this point and it made me feel good. She and I had become friends after everything that happened, but that still doesn't mean that I got a little pride out of her begging for my help. Even though I know for a fact that if she just asked the Queen to go out, the Queen would let her, I said, "Okay, A, I will ask her. But I can't guarantee anything."

"Thank you Zoey." She sounded grateful, then just as fast as it came, it was gone and sarcastically she said, "And I know you liked to see me beg. Don't worry though, I'll get you back for that." Then she stalked off out of my room and down the hall to her room. I picked up the phone and rang for the Queen's room. When she answered, she already knew it was me. "Hello Zoey, how may I help you?"

"Well, it's not really me that needs help. It's Aphrodite. She wants to go out on a double date with Stark and I."

"Do you wish for her to go with you. It's not really up to me, it's more up to you."

"I know that a little bit, but I still wanted to run it past you. I kind of want her to go."

"Is it because you are nervous?"

"How-How did you know that I'm nervous?"

"I can hear it in your voice, dear. But don't be nervous. I have a good feeling about you and Stark. But don't forget that he is your Guardian."

"I know this. I won't ever forget it, either."

"So, you made your decision and I suppose I helped a little bit. And you may tell Aphrodite, that the next time she wishes to do something, she can ask me herself. She needs not to cower behind anyone. As I hear, she used to be a very vibrate, demanding young lady."

"She used to be, yes. But that changed when she lost her mark, when she saved my friend, Stevie Rae."

"Yes I know all of that. Now go on your date and have fun."

We hung op the phone and at that the same time, there was another knock on my door, but I could already feel that it was Stark this time. Some of the nervousness came back, but not all of it. I took a deep breath and walked over to the door. When I opened it, Stark stood there in nice jeans, with a white dress shirt, vest and tie. He also had on nice white tennis shoes, but from what I could tell they were name brand, K-Swiss.

"Hey, are you ready?" He said first.

"Yeah, I'm ready. But…" I started.

"But, Darius and Aphrodite are going with us." He nodded, then continued, "Yeah, I already know. Darius asked me if it was alright. He also told me Aphrodite was going to ask you."

"She did. Are they waiting for us?"

"Yup, they're in the car now."

We walked down the stairs, out the door, and straight toward the parking lot. The two of them were in a big black SUV, courtesy of the school. We left and went to a private building, where a dinner was already set up. It was in the basement of the church. Stark asked the nuns to help with our dinner, then had to call back and see if they could add two more places.

The dinner went by quickly, which I was grateful for. After we were all there, I got sick of Aphrodite and Darius there. So once the dinner was finally over, we drove back to the school and they finally left us alone. Thank goodness! But instead of going back to my dorm, we went behind the dorm.

"So I enjoyed dinner tonight. And I especially liked that you didn't take me to a fancy restaurant." I told him.

"I figured you would. I'm glad we're alone now though."

"So am I." I sighed with relief.

"What should we do for the rest of the night. The dinner went pretty quick, so it's still early."

"Well, I could thank you." I answered.

"How are you going-" He started, but didn't have the time to finish cause I leaned up and kissed him, gently on his mouth. "Oh so that's how." he breathed.

"Yeah that's how." It wasn't a question but I figured I should answer. We stood there looking at each other for a few moments and then he leaned down and put his lips to mine. Only this time our mouths opened and his tongue snaked into my mouth. I was pressed up against the side of the building, and Stark put his right hand behind my neck and his left hand behind my back. I reached up and ran my hand through his hair, and the kisses got deeper. I swear he and I were kissing for ten minutes or so, until we heard someone clear their throat. At first we didn't pull apart, but then they said, "Am I interrupting?" That's when Stark pulled away by like a foot or so. We both looked to see who had said that. Then it was a little awkward, because the person standing there was Erik Night. "Oh please don't stop on my account."

Stark was such a smartass he said, "No problem." He took a step toward me and was just about to kiss me again when I put my hand on his chest to stop him. Then I looked at Erik and asked witchingly, "What do you want Erik? In case you didn't realize, we want some privacy." I could see Stark raise his eyebrows in that oh-yeah-we-wanna-be-alone kinda way.

"I was looking for you. I wanted to talk to you." Erik responded calmly.

"What did you want to talk to me about? You have had nothing nice to say to me since we broke up. So you have nothing nice to say now, then I don't want to hear it." I said annoyed.

"Can I talk to you privately, please?"

"No, whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of Stark." I could sense Stark's cockiness surfacing. But he didn't say anything, which I was thankful for. I didn't need all this testosterone in the air. "So what is it you have to say?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for the way I treated you, after we broke up." and right after he said it I heard Stark scoff. Oh I was starting to feel like I thought too soon about testosterone. Erik continued, "I feel like I screwed up with you and before I say this," he gestured toward Stark and I, "I was going to ask if you would try to give me another chance."

Right after Erik spoke Stark began, "What makes you think she would take you back after you called her a slut? You are an asshole and if Zoey wasn't here I would kick your ass!"

"I would like to see you try." Erik countered.

"Yeah…but I don't think you wanna take the chance though. Do you?"

"You can talk the talk but you can't walk the walk. I would hurt you so bad."

"In your head maybe. But I would have you down on the ground before you could say-" I jumped in then. "Hey! Enough of this! If you both don't shut the hell up, I will kick both your asses with spirit!" I wasn't yelling, yet. I glanced between both of them, with my don't-test-me look.

"Sorry." They both said to me.

"I don't need either one of you to be sorry. Just stop being such…GUYS!" I turned to Stark and said, quietly, "Let me talk to him for a minute, alone. You can go wait in my room. I know you can sneak in there." Then I winked and smiled at him.

"Are you sure? I can wait around the corner. He doesn't have to know."

"No. It's fine. I'll be fine. Please." I told him. He didn't answer, he just nodded and walked right past Erik without incident. Once Stark was gone, I focused on Erik. "Listen I don't know why you said what you said, but thank you. I know it took a lot for you apologize."

"Thank you for accepting my apology."

"No, I'm not finished. I've actually hated you, since then. I didn't want to be around you or hear your name or anything. I wanted to forget you. I wanted to forget about being your girlfriend, about all the times we kissed and even that almost time in the tunnel." I paused for a moment, then continued, "Do you know how much I wanted to be with you? I know Heath was a big part of that, but he was never really the reason why we didn't sleep together. You were. Deep down I knew what kind of guy you truly were. And when it was over between us, I finally knew the truth."

"No that's not the real me." He corrected.

"Maybe not, but it is apart of you. And I can't have a guy who is loving and caring and sweet at one moment and then a total asshole the next. It just doesn't work for me."

"Oh and what about Stark?" He asked angrily.

"See-right there. That's my point. You're getting mad over my telling you the truth. Stark has nothing to do with this. And as for you and I now. We can maybe be friends but you and I won't ever be together again. I'm not sorry for saying this but I am sorry for how things went between us. I do miss you in my life, but again we're only gonna be friends. Okay?" Erik didn't say anything for what seemed like forever. Then he finally answered, "Yeah, okay. For now anyway." But before I could say anything he was walking away. I just shook it off and went to my room, where Stark was patiently waiting on my bed.

* MORE TO COME-WILL STARK AND ZOEY ACTUALLY

DO SOMETHING OR WILL THEY WAIT? WHAT DO YOU

THINK SO FAR? LET ME KNOW-REVIEW, PLEASE.*


	2. News about Stark

*Here's the second chapter-but it's a little shorter.*

I went and sat down next to Stark, on my bed. "So that's over with and I hope he won't bother us again." I nudged him.

"So what all did he have to say?" Stark asked.

I tilted my head to the side in wonder. Wondering if he is going to turn into one of those possessive guys. I think he got what I was thinking cause he said, "I'm just asking, to ask. If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to."

"No, I'll tell you. He just said that he's sorry for how he treated me, and he wanted to know if I'd give him another chance."

"What'd you say?"

"I said, that he and I could be friends and that I miss him in my life, as a friend. But that he and I as boyfriend-girlfriend isn't ever gonna happen again. And then he said the weirdest thing."

"What?"

"He said 'For now anyway'. What does that even mean?"

"That means that he is gonna try and compete for you."

"How do you know that? Maybe it means something different."

"No it doesn't. It means that he is gonna try to win you back. Let's just hope, he doesn't do anything stupid."

"Yeah, we can only hope. But let's not talk about him anymore." I leaned over and kissed him. That was the end of our discussion. We didn't do anymore talking. We sat there kissing for probably ten minutes, when we eventually laid down. Stark started rubbing his hand down my side, to my leg, and back up again. The kisses went deeper and deeper. He was about to take off his shirt, when there was a knock at the door. He both jerked up. He whispered, "Who could that be?"

"I don't know. I'm just as shocked as you are." I got up from the bed and he hid in the bathroom, just in case it happened to be a teacher. But when I opened the door it was Aphrodite. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"So where is he?" She asked.

"Where is who?" I replied confused.

"Stark! Don't play dumb, Zoey. He's not in his room and the Guardians are looking for him. The only reason I am here is because Darius told me. So if he's here, then he needs to make his way out of here and on the quad, casually."

"Alright, thanks Aphrodite."

"Yeah, no problem." With that I shut the door and Stark came out of the bathroom. "So did you hear all that?"

"Yeah, I heard it. And the guards have really bad timing." He answered.

"It's alright though. We'll just pick up where we left off, some other time. But you'd better go before they come searching every room, for you."

"Okay, I will let ya know what happens tomorrow."

"Okay. Now you better go." He nodded and we kissed goodbye. I have to give Stark credit for his sneakiness. He was really good at it. It sucks that he had to go, because I was ready to go all the way with him. And I know he was ready to go all the way with me.

After he was gone, I took a shower, and went to bed. That night I dreamed about Stark and me getting together. In my dream he was fantastic. I woke up in the morning-well night time-with a huge smile on my face, hoping that Stark's and my first time will be as great as my dream. I went into the bathroom and flattened my hair. Put on a tank top and jeans. Just as I was leaving my room, I about ran into Aphrodite, literally. "Jeesh-watch where you're going!" She exclaimed.

"So sorry A, but you weren't watching either."

"Whatever! Did Stark make it out of your room, alright?"

"Yeah, he did. Thanks for the warning. Do you know what they wanted to see him about?"

"No, Darius just said they wanted to see him. I don't know anything else."

"Just wondering, he's gonna tell me later." We talked all the way down to the kitchen. I grabbed a bowl of Count Chocula and sat down next to Erin and Shaunee. "Hey guys, how'd your night go, last night?"

"It went good; we watched a movie with Cole." Shaunee said.

"Oh cool. Which movie?"

"Mean Girls, we got to choose the movie." Erin replied.

"Oh I bet Cole just loved that." I said sarcastically.

"No he didn't mind, but that's just cause we promised him, he'd get to choose the movie tonight." Shaunee explained.

"Well anyway, I gotta go find Stark. I'll see you guys later." I told them getting up and heading toward outside.

"Hey Z, wait up for me!" I heard Aphrodite yell. I didn't actually stop, I just slowed down a little. "Thanks for waiting." she finished rudely.

"Yeah, no problem. So why'd you wanna come with me?" I said raising an eye brow.

"Well I figure where ever Stark his Darius will be there too."

"Ok then. Well let's find our guys, shall we."

It was around the main building where we found most of the guards. Stark and Darius were emerging from the crowd. Stark looked like he lost his favorite pet and Darius looked sad for him. It was all very confusing. When we all reached each other, I grabbed his hand and asked, "What's wrong? What did they need to see you for?"

"It's a long story. But what it all comes down to, is that I'm going on a mission. So I have to leave." He said with sad, sad eyes.

"Leaving?" That's all I could say.


	3. Stark leaves & more

*hey everyone-here's another chapter for you.

This one's short but let me know how I'm doing

And if you like it. Thanks-Review!*

Leave it to Aphrodite to make any situation about herself. "You're not leaving are you?" She asked Darius.

"No, my sweet, I'm not leaving. I will remain here." He replied.

She went all giddy and hugged him with joy. "Good."

I didn't feel like listening to her, so I pulled Stark away and he and I talked alone. I didn't pay attention to Darius and Aphrodite, so I don't know if they were behind us or going some place to be alone. Stark and I were about half way to the dorms, when I detoured, us, to my favorite, magical tree. I sat on the ground and he sat beside me. "I'm sorry, but I have to go."

"Why? What kind of mission is this? Is it like a killing mission, cause you can stay here and do that. You know-think-point-shoot." I pleaded.

"Yes I know. But the man who is paying for my help, wishes for me to go with him. He wants to see my work in action. He wants me to be there, but not there. If that makes sense."

"it does, a little. But who is this guy?"

"I don't know. They didn't tell me his name. He some high up person." He answered.

"So how long will you be gone?" I asked sadly.

"I don't know. We have to find this guy I am supposed to kill. He is apparently on the run from a prison or something. At least that's what they told me. But the man, who hired me, said he thinks this runaway went to Europe or Russia."

"Wow! Uh-Europe is a big country, so is Russia."

"Yes, I know this too."

"So what your saying is that you could be gone from a day to what a month? Or longer?"

"Zoey, I don't want to leave you. I wish I could tell this guy to shove off and that'd be the end of it. But instead of it being my choice the school teachers, and Queen, had a meeting. They decided that it would be best to go with this man, instead of pointing and shooting. They don't want me to hit the wrong person. Please don't me mad. It's for a good cause."

"What did this runaway guy do, to be put in prison? Did _he_ kill someone?" Once I asked the question Stark went quiet and stared at the ground. "Oh my goddess, who'd he kill?"

"He killed a teenaged girl. The girl was around our age. She was also on her way here. She had just been marked."

"What? No, that's horrible."

"Yes, which is why I decided to go. Again don't be mad." He pleaded.

"I'm not mad. I'm just sad that we're gonna be apart for who knows how long. When do you leave?"

"I leave tomorrow morning." He stated.

"Tomorrow morning-morning or our morning?" I wondered.

"I leave in exactly," Stark looked at his watch, "twenty two hours. So I leave at midnight tomorrow."

"Well what will we do until then?"

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"I could think of a few things to do. Lets go." I pulled him up and instead of heading to my room, we headed to his. I never actually seen Stark's room, so I figured this was a good a time as any. "What are you doing?" he asked. I didn't say anything, I just kept pulling him to the boys dorm building. I think it finally clicked where we were going. "Oh I see. You wanna see my room. I get it."

"Yeah, if that's what you wanna tell yourself." We finally made it into his room and I looked around. At first glance it looks like any other teenaged boys room. He had posters of swimsuit models. I just smiled and shook my head, only cause it was so predictable. Then I went to his music collection. He had everything from Elvis to Tim McGraw. It was a nice collection. He had some books, laying around as well. Most of them were about history, but I did notice he had The Rise and Fall of the Roman Empire. I had to ask, "Are you seriously reading this." I picked the book up for emphasis.

"Yes, I just started it. So far it's a good book. Anyway, I don't think you wanted to come up here to look at my reading material." He pointed out.

"Nope, you're right. I wanted to do something else." Before he could say anything I closed the space between us and kissed him. I pulled back, but didn't move away. I spoke softly, "I figured we'd pick up where we left off…unless you don't want to." I started pulling away, but he stopped me.

"No I would love to pick up where we left off. But one second." Stark gave me a hold on finger. Then he put his desk chair under the handle on the door, to lock it. That's the only bad part about the no lock system here. The teachers just know, if someone is lying. But a chair under the handle will work. When he was finished he grabbed my hand and led me to his bed. When I sat down, I became jealous. "Ugh, your sheets and quilt are better than mine. What are these 600 thread count, Egyptian cotton?"

"How…did you know that?"

"I'm a girl. I know Egyptian cotton when I see it. Or feel it."

"Well, while I'm gone, you can have them. You know a keepsake to remember me by."

"Really?" I said with a huge smile. But he just nodded and kissed me. That was the end of our talking. We laid down on his bed and started kissing lightly. As the kissing went deeper, our hands explored each others body. I pulled off my shirt and he pulled off his. Finally, its going to happen now, too bad he is leaving in 21 hours. I started undoing his pants, when he grabbed my hand. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Are you sure you wanna do this. Cause we can wait."

"Yeah, I'm sure." I wanted to end the talk, so I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him to kiss me. He listened well. Then he removed his pants and helped me slide off mine. We lay there semi-naked. I still had on my bra and panties; he had on his boxers. He and I both looked at each others body. He watched me drag my thumb nail along my skin, cutting it open and letting the blood seep out. "Are you sure you wanna do that? You know it will make a bond."

"Yeah, I know. I've have a bond or two before. Do you not want to? You don't have to."

"No I want to, I just don't want you to do anything you don't wanna do."

"Stark, I just cut myself. I think I want to. Can we stop talking now." We did, especially when he leaned down and drank from my cut. Oh the way his mouth felt on my skin, was amazing. He was so gently and caring. Once he was done, he let me drink from him. His blood tasted weird since, he was a red fledgling but it didn't bother me, much. By the time we were done drinking from one another, somehow, we were both completely naked.

He made love to me that night in the most sweetest way. Now when I was bonded to Heath, it was all sex. And when I was bonded to Loren Blake, it was all physical and sex. But there really wasn't love in either of those. With Stark, it felt like nothing but love. Our bodies intertwined, like we were one. It felt incredible. He caressed my body the entire time. Making sure he never took his hands off of me. I couldn't believe how much love he was showing me. I tried to give him the same amount, but I was so busy enjoying the pleasure of him and his touching.

When we finished, he and I lay there. Still Stark didn't remove his hands from me. One hand was wrapped around me and the other was running through my hair. We didn't need to speak, to tell each other how mind blowing it was. Before falling asleep in one each others arms, I tilted my head back and kissed him. I also said, "I love you Stark."

He whispered into my ear, "I love you too, Zoey. Then we fell asleep.

When I woke up the following day(my night remember, we're backwards) Stark was already gone, but I found a note on his pillow. It read:

You are too beautiful to wake up. I will call you when I make it

To Europe. Last night was the best night of my life and I wish to repeat it with you over and over. Don't worry, I did kiss you several times before I left. I will miss you my sweet Zoey.

Love Your Guardian and boyfriend J

Stark

That was all I needed to wake up with a smile, but a sad, twisted feeling in my stomach. He was gone and I didn't know when would get to see him, touch him, and smell him again. But I did remember to take his blankets with me.


	4. Stark calls

Two weeks gone by and I was still missing Stark like crazy. He'd called me everyday since he'd been gone. I just couldn't get enough of hearing his voice. It was great to hear him, but I what I really wanted was his touch. But I had to keep moving and just wait for him to get back. When I got up and ready for school, I was feeling a little better. I had talked to Grandma Redbird last night, and talking to her always makes me feel better. She told me to stay strong and live each day for me, not for someone else. She's so smart.

While walking to class, I ran into Darius. "Good day High Priestess. How are you doing today?" He asked knowingly.

"I'm doing better, but still missing Stark. Anyway, where's Aphrodite, she is usually always attached to you." I smiled.

"She is in her class, as you should be."

"I am headed there right now. It took me a while to find a clean shirt. I need to do my laundry. I just keep forgetting." I laughed.

"Ok then." he seemed very uncomfortable talking about my clothing problems.

"I'll see ya later Darius." I waved and took off toward my class.

When I got there and went to my stall, Lenobia hadn't even noticed, I was late. I went and cleaned out the stall then started to brush my horse's mane. When class let out, I continued my day, in a daze. It felt like school was over in a flash.

I was headed to the dining hall, when someone stepped in front of me. I came to a halt and looked up to see Erik. I so did not need this, I was thinking that Erik had come to terms with us being just friends. But apparently I was wrong. "What do you want Erik? I'm tired." I asked him.

"I wanted to talk you."

"Again? I thought talked a few weeks ago."

"We did, but I wanted to talk to you again. I wanted to ask you if we could go out, to dinner. I want to take you some where nice." he informed me.

"No. You and I are friends and friends don't go to nice dinners." I replied.

"Alright then, let's go to a regular dinner. We can go as friends. Let's go to that chicken place you like so much."

"You want to go to there? When?"

"How about we go this weekend?"

"Fine, just come by my room around 6ish and we'll go from there. No date things though. Flowers, candy, nothing. Just friends. And if this goes well then I will know we can be friends."

"Ok then. Thank you Zoey."

"Whatever. I'll see ya Friday. Bye." I walked away, headed for my room. I didn't want to go out with Erik but I did need to get my mind off of missing Stark so much. By the time I made it to my room, showered and put on my pajamas, it was a few minutes before Stark's phone call.

When the phone rang I was so excited and nervous. "Hello."

"Hey, Z, its me." Stark answered.

"Hi, so how are you?"

"I'm fine, but I'd be better if I was with you." He was so sweet.

"Yup, same here. I miss you so much."

"Well, I think we're getting closer to finding this guy. We're in London, now but once we're done here, we're gonna be heading to Russia, if we can't find the guy here."

"Wow! So you're gonna be gone for a little while longer. Like a month or so."

"Probably so. But I will let you know every step of the way."

"I know you will. And I have something to tell you."

"What is it? Did something happen?" Stark asked warily.

"No nothing happened, but Erik did ask me out. But before you start I told him no, then he said as friends. I'm gonna go with him to the chicken shack on Friday and if he acts weird than that's it."

"Ok, but if he tries to do anything, can I kick his ass when I get back."

"Definitely! The only reason I'm going is because I need something to do. I get so lonely now, that you're gone. Stevie Rae is still dealing with her other red fledglings, so she doesn't have much time for me. And I really do not want to hang out with Aphrodite and Darius."

"I get it. Don't worry, Z. I trust you, its him I don't trust."

"Thank you for understanding, that's why I love you." I said with a smile.

"Same here. Hey look, I hate to cut this phone call short but I have to go. The guy in charge thinks that if we look at night, we'll find him faster. Something about tricking him. I don't know. But I'll call you tomorrow. Love you."

"Ok, love you. Bye."

"Bye." and we hung up. I wasn't as sad as I had been the other times. I realized that even though I think of him all the time, it's a good thing. He means the world to me and as long as he comes back to me, than everything will be okay. I went to sleep and had the most fabulous dream about Stark and I. But that dream mainly consisted of the first time he and I made love to each other.


	5. Dinner with Erikmystery txt

**Hey everyone sorry it's been a while since**

**I published. I hope you enjoy this **

**chapter. Let me know what you thnk with a review-please.**

It was the night that Erik and I were going on our friend date. I really wasn't in the mood for him, but I don't go back on my word. I decided to keep the outfit safe, so I chose to wear jeans and a t-shirt. Simple and in no way revealing. I just hoped Erik would be on his best behavior. It was close to seven when I finished getting dressed. I didn't bother with any makeup, besides the cover-up for my tattoos.

At seven on the dot, there was a knock at my door. And I wasn't surprised to see Erik there, not a minute late or early. I bet he was standing there, looking at his watch, just waiting for seven to strike.

"Hey you ready?" He asked

"Yup…I am. Let's go." I answered. We headed down stairs, out the door and to the car lot. Darius stood there without Aphrodite. I was so glad that they had him coming without her. She was an okay person but got so annoying after about two seconds. "Hey Darius. No Aphrodite?"

"Nope. This is strictly business, so she's not allowed to come." He stated

"Oh I see. Well let's get going. I'm starving." I said, then we all hopped into the SUV. After only a few minutes of awkward silence in the car, I actually wished Aphrodite would have come. She would have stated the obvious and I would have laughed. But now it was up to me.

Just as I was about to say something, we pulled into the car lot of my favorite fast food chicken. Erik and I went inside to order. While the workers were making our food, we sat down at a table, next to a window. I figured it'd be best to get the weirdness out of the way.

"So how's the teaching thing going?" I asked

"It's going great. I get to teach what I love." he answered

"That's great. So…how…are you doing? You know being back here…for good. At least for now." I rambled like we were on a date and I was nervous. It wasn't that though, it was just strange and uncomfortable.

"I'm doing good, being here at the school. I didn't mind coming back." he paused. "So it's beautiful out tonight." he pointed out the window.

I started laughing. "Really? You're going to talk to me about the weather. Come on…we used to be friends. Why is this so weird? Just cause I'm with Stark doesn't mean this friendship can't work or that it has to be awkward."

"Yeah. I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right. So lets just talk like we used to. Oh…we can make fun of Aphrodite." That got him to smile. But right when said that, our order was up. He went and got the tray.

For the next twenty minutes we ate our food and actually had a casual conversation. There wasn't any awkwardness. There also wasn't any Erik trying to say or do anything sexual. I was glad to see that he could act normal and not be such an ass. It was a good friend dinner.

That was until he walked me back to my room. I thought all was good then he tried to kiss me goodnight.

"What the hell are you doing?" I smacked him, on his face

"I'm sorry. I just thought that because dinner went well."

"No! I told you that I am with Stark!"

"Yeah you jackass…back your lips away from Z. Don't make me go get Darius." I was never so happy to hear Aphrodite's voice.

"Stay out of this Aphrodite." Erik said

"No! And since when do you think you can tell me what to do?"

"Erik you need to go…now!" I demanded

"Let's just talk this out." He begged

"No…we tried and now its over. You and I aren't friends nor can we ever be. Now Go!" He finally walked away, with his hand covering his face, where I hit him. I hit him so hard it stung my hand. I'd never hit someone so hard in my life. "Thank you for helping A."

"No problem Z. Besides I haven't liked Erik since he and I broke up. He's an ass. Do you see that now?"

"Yes I see that now. But Stark is not gonna be happy with hearing this. He is gonna be happy that he'll have a reason to kick Erik's ass, when he gets back."

"So when's the last time you talked to him?" she asked

"it's been a few days. I just figured he was too busy tracking that guy down. Or that maybe they are really close to finding him and he has to put all his attention into that." I don't know if I was trying to convince her or me.

"Maybe." then when she didn't counter, I got worried.

"I don't want to think about it. He'll call when he can. I know it. Again thanks for the help."

"Sure…anytime." Aphrodite went back to her room and I went into mine. I changed into some pajama shorts and a tank top. I crawled into bed, while I sat there, I wished and prayed for the phone to ring. It didn't.

I put my phone on my night stand, then went to sleep, even though it was early. I think I might have been asleep for an hour, maybe less, when I heard my phone buzzing. I sat up in bed, grabbed my phone to flip it open, the text read:

I'M SORRY!

That's all it said. But then I realized that there was no number or name from who it was sent by. I didn't know if it was from Erik, apologizing for how he acted or Stark apologizing for not calling. But if Stark would apologize for that, than why didn't he just call. It made me wonder who the hell was sending me a text and why were they sorry. I debated on what I should do. I just sat the phone down and said I'd worry tomorrow, then I fell a sleep.


	6. Zoey gets another txt

So I was still really confused about the text message I received. When I got up, I went and talked to Darius, and (shocker) Aphrodite was with him.

"Hey Darius. Can I talk to you?" I asked

"Of course." he answered. He walked away from Aphrodite and over to me. Then we walked even more away. "What is it? Is there something wrong?" he asked

"I'm not sure. I got a text message last night, but I don't know who its from."

"What did it say."

"It said 'I'm sorry'. I don't know who its from or what anyone would be sorry for. I don't want to start freaking out if its nothing, but what if something happened to Stark and who ever he was with is trying to tell me." I was beginning to freak out.

"Just calm down Zoey. I'm sure Stark is fine. Can I see the message?"

"Yeah, sure." I took my phone out then handed it to him. He looked it over a few times. He also examined the phone. I'm not sure why, maybe to see if it was safe, not bugged or anything.

After a few minutes he handed it back. "I don't see anything wrong with it. But if you get any other weird texts or calls, come get me." Darius told me

"OK. I will. Thank you."

"Its my job Priestess."

"No…well ya. But thanks for not telling me I'm being over paranoid."

"You are never over paranoid. As a Priestess you have the right to worry and be questionable, about anything." he assured me

"Thanks again. I'm gonna go eat now. And you better get back to Aphrodite. I don't want her getting mad at me, for stealing you away." We both smiled.

By the time classes were over, I felt exhausted. I decided to give Grandma Redbird a call. It had been a while since I last spoke to her. She was sleeping when I called, which was unusual. Normally she had a sense for when I would call.

"Hello?" she answered sleepily

"Grandma, its me…Zoey."

"Oh…Zoeybird, how are you?"

"I'm good Grandma. How are you? Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm OK. I've been feeling a little feverish lately, but nothing a little homemade herbal tea and sleep won't fix." she explained

"Are you sure I can't do anything? I can come visit you."

"No Zoeybird, you stay in school. I'm sure you have other things to worry about."

"OK. But if you need me…I want you to call me, no matter the time."

"I will dear. Now I'm going to go back to sleep. I love you."

"Love you too, Grandma." We hung up. I wasn't too worried about her because she would never hide anything from me.

When I was getting ready for bed I heard my phone buzz, it was a text message. It said "Are you alone?" I wasn't sure whether or not to text back but I did anyway. I replied "No. Who is this?" I didn't get a reply right away. It took at least a few minutes for whoever to respond. "We will meet soon." I was getting nervous at that point. So then I asked again "Who is this? What do you want?" That time I got an immediate response "YOU!" I was so freaked that I ran out of my room to Aphrodite's. I started banging on her door. She wasn't happy about that.

"What the hell!" she yelled but then she realized I was having a freak out. "Z, what's wrong?"

"Where's Darius?"

"He's with me." I shoved passed her. "What is going on?"

"Darius, I got more messages." I handed the phone over. He read the short conversation. "I was going to try calling them but when I seen the number it was set to private number, for calling."

"Yes I see that. Did you just receive these?" Darius inquired

"Yes. I wanted to find out who they were but they wouldn't tell me."

"What are you guys talking about?" Aphrodite requested

"I got a text last night and it worried me, so I spoke with Darius. And I just received more." I answered

"What did they say?" She asked. Darius handed her my phone. She then read over them a few times. "OK. So some weirdo is texting you. I don't get it." then it clicked "Oh…you think this has something to do with Stark."

"It just that I haven't heard from him and…" I couldn't finish. I was too afraid I might burst into hysteria.

"We'll figure this out. I promise." Darius told

"I don't know. This person seems pretty persistent." Aphrodite chimed in. we both looked at her like she was insane. "I'm just saying…maybe in order to find this person, you should just wait for him to text then ask to meet him or something." she explained

Darius and I looked at her with shock. We didn't realize she could be so smart sometimes. Well maybe that was for me, Darius was in aw with her.

"Yes I have a brain." She said

"Sorry…still getting used to it. But that's not a bad idea."

"I don't think you should walk into something dangerous." Darius interjected

"But what if you and another Guard were standing near by, then I wouldn't be in danger. I want to know Darius." he gave me an I-don't-think-so-look.

"What if I went with her?" Aphrodite asked

"Most definitely not! I don't wish for Zoey to put her life in danger, so there is no way I am going to let you." Darius spoke soundly

"Let me?" She was not one to tell what to do

"I didn't mean it that way."

"Than what way did you mean it?"

"I just meant that I can't watch Zoey fully, if you are there. You will be my top priority."

"Oh."

"You know…I hate to say this, but I think Aphrodite would be the perfect person to go with me. If this person knows me or the people I hang with, then he's gonna know you are watching her. Which will mean this person will think I'm not being watched." I told

"I don't get it." Darius admitted

"She thinks this person will only come, I they think she isn't safe." Aphrodite explained

"I don't think this is a good idea. What would Stark think?" That was a low blow. Stark would have a fit with me, maybe, putting myself in danger. But Stark would also know he wouldn't be able to stop me.

"Yeah…Stark would be upset. But he's not here, so its up to me and you to figure this out. Besides there will be at least one more Guard to look after me, while you watch her. Its safe. And I'm not worried." I told

"Alright. We'll do this. So the next time they text…" Darius began

"The next time they text." I agreed

"Wow…this is so…movie dramatic, with the planning and the plotting. Its so exciting." Aphrodite said. She as so weird, but a good friend. Now we had to play the waiting game. I wasn't wanting to wait. I wanted to get it out of the way. At that moment I wanted Stark more than ever.


	7. Putting the Plan in Motion

***i hope you all like this. Let me**

**know what you think.***

The waiting game was driving us all crazy. Eight days had gone by and there still hadn't been any more messages. Also in those eight days Stark never got a hold of me. I was too busy worrying about the near danger than Stark tracking down danger. Go figure, the times we really need one another, we can't be there for each other. Darius and Aphrodite were a little calmer than I was, but they just thought this person was going to leave me alone. They got a news flash during dinner.

It was 2 p.m. and I was headed to the dining hall when my phone started buzzing like crazy. I stopped dead in my tracks. I was hoping it was Stark, but knew deep down it wasn't. I flipped open my phone and read the message, out loud, "Are you ready for me? I'm ready for you." It totally freaked me out. But again I tried to see if this person would tell me who they were. I texted them back "Who is this?"

That person took only a minute to respond with "You'll find out shortly. I can't wait for your friends to come." I immediately responded with "Leave them alone!" The last text they sent took a few minutes. Once I received it, it only said one word "Never."

At that point I took off running to get Darius and Aphrodite. She was sitting with the others. When they seen the look on my face Darius and Aphrodite were by my side. We didn't leave quick enough.

"Hey Z, what's up?" Shaunee asked

"Uh…nothing. We just have something to do." I said vaguely

"Can we do anything?" Erin asked

"No! No I'll just see you guys later." We left quickly. The others were left with wonder and confusion. They also wanted to know why I always chose Aphrodite to help me with things, instead of them.

Anyway we headed to her room for planning. Darius phoned a Guard we didn't know to meet us there. This guy was about 6' 5" tall, he had dark brown hair, deep, dark brown eyes, and he had huge muscles, I seen them bulging through his shirt. The man was hot! He stood right outside Aphrodite's door as we approached.

Darius greeted him, "Thank you for helping us, Julian."

"Not a problem Darius. I'm always willing to help our young Priestess." Julian replied as he looked at me. He kind of eyed me, like a look-you-up-and-down kind of eyeing.

"I appreciate it." I told him. He only nodded.

"Let's get the plan rolling. I really want to get this over with." Aphrodite announced

"Yeah, so do I. I want who ever this is out of our lives." I agreed

"So…what did he text you tonight?" Darius asked

"They asked if I'm ready for them. I asked who they were. Then they said I'd find out soon and that he couldn't wait to meet my friends. I told him to leave you alone. He replied never." I handed my phone over so they could read it for themselves. The three of them huddled around my phone. Darius handed it back just a few moments later.

"Do you have any idea who would want to hurt you?" Julian asked

"No. Well, Nefert and Kalona. But this," I gestured my phone for understanding, "isn't their m-o. Nefert would be in my face. Plus she knows all my friends." I explained. Both Aphrodite and Darius nodded in agreement.

"OK. So there's no one else?" Julian inquired

"No. No one that I know of." I answered

"Zoey text him now. Ask him to meet." Right after Darius said that my phone buzzed. He asked, "Is it him?"

I flipped open my phone and read the message in my head "Ready or not…here I come." my breathing started getting heavier.

"What's it say?" Aphrodite demanded

"It says 'ready or not…here I come.' Guys I think he can hear us. And if he has been listening this whole time than he knows-"

"He knows our plan. Which means he's probably already here." Aphrodite finished

"That's not good." Julian stated

"Ya think? State the obvious why don't you." Aphrodite scowled

"I was just saying-"

"Stop! Seriously, we need to devise a new plan. Just write it down instead of speaking. OK?" I interrupted

"OK." Aphrodite responded

"Fine." Julian replied

"Sounds good." Darius agreed

For the next twenty minutes we sat around her coffee table devising out another plan. It took a lot of bickering and disagreeing. Finally when Aphrodite and shockingly Julian agreed. Julian wrote that Darius should stand by me at all times. He thought that might throw off this stalker person. Aphrodite agreed.

She then suggested that as we're standing to meet this person she will be standing off to the side, but still in view. Aphrodite felt that if Darius was by me but still paying attention to her this person would feel I wasn't secure enough, then try something.

What they didn't know though was I had a different plan. I didn't want this person getting any where near my friends. If they wanted me than me is all they were going to get. No extras. So I let them go on planning their way. But, as for my going alone in this…that wasn't happening. I had a different Guard helping me. I called the main building while I went to the bathroom during their planning.

I called to ask for a new Guard, but after that I said never mind. Just in case the mystery man was still listening. After that I texted his phone. Once I knew his name, it was easy to look up his cell number. I told him to meet me out by my favorite and most spiritual tree. I would sneak away from Darius and them while they were still planning. Once I let him know I left the bathroom and went back to join them

I waited for about ten minutes before speaking. "Hey. I have to get something out of my room. I'll be right back."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Julian asked

"No. My room is just right down the hall. It will only take a sec."

"OK. Hurry back. We're almost done here." Darius said

"Yeah." I left immediately. Once I was out of her room I took off down the hall and stairs. I ran out of the girls building and continued all the way to my tree. When I got there Guardian Booth was there waiting. He bowed respectfully. "Thank you for meeting me. I really needed to get out of there."

"It's no problem. I was happy to meet you. But why me, of all the Guards?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yeah."

"You're the hottest."

"OK then. So what else can I do for you?" He asked as I told him to, when I texted him. He and I planned all this out before anything. I told him about all my mystery texts and the person who was threatening me. I needed someone who didn't have ulterior motives for wanting to save me. Booth wanted to protect me because I was his young Priestess. Darius and Aphrodite wanted to save me because they cared. I didn't want them getting involved.

"So we should move. We can't do anything out in public." He continued

"You're right. Let's go…" I started

"We should go to the temple. It's late, no one will be there." he suggested

"Sounds great. Let's go." We took off toward the temple. The others hadn't come looking for me by that point…yet. We were half way to the temple when I heard Aphrodite yell my name. I thought too soon. I hid behind Booth until we made it to the temple. Once we were inside he and I sat down, on the floor. I was hoping we wouldn't have to be there for too long, until mystery man showed up.

Ten minutes later there was a slam of the door.

***Let me know what you think**

**I'll update soon. And thank you to **

**all of you who like my story and who review.***


	8. Mystery Man Revealed

I about jumped out of my skin, but Booth kept me calm. His hands felt so amazing on me. It had been so long since a man touched me. I loved Stark but he was gone and hadn't spoken to me in about three weeks. However, at the same time I though about Booth's touch I felt a shock of guilt and sadness. The guilt was all me, but the sadness came from Stark. I was so glad to get a feel of our imprint. I kept thinking that maybe it didn't really happen, but in that moment I knew he was, safe and he'd be home soon.

Anyway…the person who busted into temple closed the door then headed in our direction. They didn't try to hide that they were there. I wanted to jump out and start kicking ass but Booth held me down. I looked at him wondering what he was doing. He just shook his head. I rolled my eyes. Booth motioned for me to move on his other side and work my way further to the back of the temple. I did as he motioned since I was actually really scared. Not as scared as I was with Kalona, but still scared.

Booth followed behind me, watching my back. We made it behind a few benches. When I got a moment, I looked up to see whom the person was. I was stunned. I didn't recognize him. I figured it was Kalona or something. At least someone who knew me.

Booth asked quietly, "Do you know him?"

"No. I have no idea who he is. Or what he wants with me." I answered

"Well you are the Priestess. There are many people out there who wish to hurt you."

"I guess. But I wanna know why he wants to hurt me."

"Let's find out then." Booth stood up, but told me to stay. "Excuse me sir, what are you doing here?" Booth questioned

"I was looking for a young lady." The man said. He had some kind of accent. He also smelled funny and sometimes hissed.

"What's her name?"

"Oh I think you know who I am looking for." the man responded

"No I don't." Booth kept his calm.

"You ran in here with her. I know she is beside you." He said to Booth. "Stand up dear girl." he told me

I stood up next to Booth. "What do you want? Why are you following me?" I questioned

"I told you I was coming for you. Nice job of getting away from your friends, though. Stupid…but nice job."

"Who are you?" I asked

"My name is not of importance. But I am here to kill you."

"Whoa! Who said anything about killing me? I suppose you can try, but it's not going to happen. Who are you here for?"

"I'm here for…" he paused

"For who? Spit it out." I insisted

"I'm here for your old mentor."

"You're here for Nefert?" I asked confused

"Yes."

"I don't buy it. Nefert wouldn't send some minion to do her dirty work. She may send you to see how guarded I am but not to kill me. She would want to do it herself. Try again. Who are you here for?"

"OK. You caught me. There's a bounty out for you."

"A bounty? By who?" I laughed

"Oh my goodness. You don't trust me."

"State the obvious much?" He smiled at me. "I'm going to give you one last time to tell me who you are and why you wish me dead. Or else I'm just going to kill you myself." I threatened

The man waited a moment. While he waited to respond. It finally clicked who he was. I didn't need him to tell me. "Wait! You're Kalona's son." I stated

"Bravo. Therefore, you know _I _am here to kill you. I want my father out of the hell Nefert put him in." Raphiam said

"That's _not_ going to happen."

"We'll see." He lunged out at me. I dodged him swiftly. Booth had his knife out and slashed Raphiam's wing. He cried out in pain.

I closed my eyes to calm myself. Then I called to the elemental powers. I asked wind to hold him still then I asked earth to bind him to the ground. The elements did as I asked. He struggled and struggled to get free, but there was no chance of that.

"Listen…I could stand here all night and torture you for trying to kill me. Not just now but for the first time. Your father is a monster and he deserves worse than what Nefert did to him. He deserves to die a thousand deaths." My voice started getting louder. "But…that's not going to happen. But you can pay for what you've done."

"Zoey no!" The door to the temple slammed open and in ran Stevie Rae.

"Stevie Rae what are you doing here? I thought you were taking care of your red fledglings?" I asked

"Never mind that. You can't do this," she pointed at Raphiam

"Yes I can. Stevie you can't stop me, so don't try. He needs to pay."

"Zoey…please don't do this." She begged

"Why not?"

It took her a moment to respond. "Because I think I am in love with him."

"No. Tell me this is not the thing that broke your imprint with Aphrodite."

Stevie started crying, "I am so sorry Zoey. I didn't mean to, but he helped me."

"How?" Apparently I was getting more angry which happened to come out through the elements. Raphiam felt my wrath against him. He cried out in pain.

"Zoey please stop this. You're hurting him." She begged

"NO! Stevie Rae, you kept this from us. You kept _him_ from us. Do you not realize that he tried to kill us all. He doesn't deserve to live. He came here to try to kill me…again." I informed

"No he wouldn't do that. Tell her Raphiam."

"Yeah Raphiam, tell me."

"I'm sorry red one but I did come here to kill her. She is the only way to set my father free." He admitted to Stevie Rae

"Good. Now that that's settled, I'm going to kill-"

"Z please." Stevie begged again. She gave me a sad puppy dog look.

"Stevie Rae, you are my best friend. But I can't not punish him. You seen what he did. You know what he's done. How can you ask me to let him go?"

"I told you…I'm in love with him and he is with me." That made me puke in my mouth a little.

"Booth call Aphrodite and Darius. Tell them where we are and ask them to bring the others."

"What are you doing, Z?"

"I can't talk to you right now. He's going to stay pinned under those elements until we all decide what to do." I didn't listen for a response I left her to sit down on a bench, Booth followed me.

I saw Stevie sit down beside Raphiam and cry for him. It disgusted me to the core. I couldn't believe my best friend betrayed me for a creature…a monster.

***Hope ya'll liked it. Let me know**

**what you think. Oh don't worry Stark will**

**be back soon.***


	9. New plan devised & a happy surprise

"**We can't let him live." Erin whispered**

"**Yeah…we love Stevie Rae but this thing is a monster and needs to-" Shaunee agreed**

"**die." Erin finished**

"**But what about Stevie Rae? She said she loves him?" I questioned**

"**Like we said we love her but he can't be freed." Erin answered without hesitation**

"**So Aphrodite…Darius what do you two think?" I asked with wonder**

"**Honestly-you can't help who you love. But…I do agree. He needs to be put down." Darius responded**

"**Aphrodite? What about you? I want a unanimous decision." I stated**

**It took Aphrodite nearly ten minutes to answer us. She seemed to be contemplating the most. I figured she would have been the first to say Raphium needed to die. I think she still had some sort of connection to Stevie Rae. **

"**I think that maybe we need him." She finally spoke**

"**What do you mean we need him?" Erin questioned**

"**I mean that if we really want to be done with the whole Kalona and Nefert thing than **_**HE**_ can lead us to them." Aphrodite explained

"So you want us to let him go." I stated

"Well…yes and no. We need to let him go to follow him, but then once he does what we need-" She couldn't finish the sentence

"Yeah." I shook my head, "But what make you think he isn't going to just fly away once I let him out from under the elements?"

"I don't. But maybe she can keep him under control." Aphrodite gestured toward Stevie Rae

"Maybe."

For the next half hour we all sat and debated. Stevie Rae never left Raphium's side. She comforted him in ways no one else could. It really did look as if he cared for someone other than himself and his father. I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact that she loved him. I wished Stark could have been there to see it. While watching them interact I got an idea. It was devilish but I think it could work for everyone.

"Hey guys I think I have an idea." I whispered

"What is it?" a familiar voice said. We all spun to see who it was and we were all so amazed to see Stark standing there.

"Stark!" I ran over and threw myself into his arms. "I missed you so much. I kept getting worried cause I couldn't feel the bond between us."

"I know and I'm sorry." He replied

"What do you mean you know?" I wondered

"Well I learned to turn it off to you. I didn't want you to feel all the worry and fear. I could still feel all of your fear and worry. I was just busy finding that guy and…well I am just really sorry."

"I don't care. I am just so happy that you are back."

"Me too. I missed you." he whispered in my ear.

"Yeah that's great and all but we have a situation that needs to be dealt with." Leave it to Aphrodite to ruin a great moment.

"Right. So now that you're hear you can help." I said to Stark

"What seems to be the problem?" We all looked at him with a are-you-serious look.

"Uh…_**he**_ is our problem." We pointed at Raphium

"I thought we killed them all." he exclaimed

"That's what we thought." Darius responded

"Stevie Rae decided to help this one out." I added

"Oh and did we mention that she also fell in love with him." Aphrodite added more

"Wow! I missed a lot."

"Oh you missed more than that. Why don't you ask you girlfriend here about how she was going to go off by herself and take care of this." Aphrodite told on me

"Aphrodite! Its not how she told it."

"No. it really is." Erin agreed

"Yeah. Sorry Z but you were gonna deal with him alone." Shaunee continued

"That's not exactly true." Booth interjected "She asked me to help her. So I met her by that tree you always hang around, then we came here."

"See…I wasn't alone." I noticed the bond immediately when Booth spoke. It was jealousy from Stark. He felt the rush I got from Booths hand on me. But along with jealousy there was anger that Booth would dare touch me. "Anyway now that that is taken care of lets talk about my idea." I averted away from the drama.

"So what is the idea?" Darius asked

"What I'm thinking is that we tell Raphium that if he doesn't do what we say than we are going to punish Stevie Rae for betraying us."

"What?" Erin interjected

"No. We would just say that. I just want to see if it will work. None of you have paid much attention to them since we have all been here. I have and they are very close. I believe that he cares for Stevie Rae more than he cares for his father or himself. So what I am also thinking is that if he truly loves her and won't do what we want he will let us kill him without resistance. Just a thought."

The others debated the idea while Stark and I walked off alone for a moment. I know he wanted to talk to me and I really need to speak with him about Booth. He and I stood over in a secluded corner. We were only a breath away from each other. There was much sexual tension.

"So…why would you block yourself form me. That just made me worry more." I informed

"I know it did, but I needed to do it. I couldn't stand you feeling all my pain and your own." he paused "I missed you so much. I missed your lips." he kissed me. "I missed your everything."

"I missed your everything to. But I did feel you every night."

"You kept my blankets."

"I did. But I didn't want to talk to you about this now. I wanted to discuss-"

"Booth. Yeah I know. I also know you felt guilty for liking his hands on you."

"Its not that I like him touching me. It just that I hadn't felt a guy's touch in a long time. I wanted you to be the one touching me but you weren't here."

"I apologize for that. But trust me I am not leaving again." he informed

"Good. So…tonight once we are done with all this do you want to sleep over?"

"Definitely." Stark leaned forward and placed his lips on mine. That kiss was filled with so much love that my knees almost gave out from under me.

"Hey! Lovey-dovey people…we decided." Aphrodite yelled

He and I walked back over to the group where they told us the verdict on my idea. "What did you all decide?"

"I decided its worth a try." Aphrodite said

"I agree." Erin followed

"I'm with you Priestess." Darius announced

"You know I'm with you." Stark said

"Shaunee?" I questioned

"I don't know. I mean…this is Stevie Rae we're talking about. She's our best friend."

"I know. But like I said we really aren't going to punish her."

"This feels like a punishment. Especially since we are going to kill the man she loves." Shaunee said

"He is _**not**_ a man! He tried to kill me. He tried to kill all of us before. Don't you remember. Shaunee he's a monster." I stated

"Maybe to us. But to her he's a good man and the one she loves."

"Shaunee in or out?"

"…out!"


	10. The Big Battle

***I hope you will all be pleased with this **

**chapter! Let me know-REVIEW PLEASE!***

After Shaunee gave her answer she left the building. Stevie Rae hadn't noticed all the commotion over her and Raphiam. I wanted to go after her but at that moment Stevie Rae was more important. I was never really planning on hurting Stevie Rae in any way but Shaunee couldn't see that. The group and I finish discussing the plans and once finished we walked over to where Raphiam lay.

Before any of us could say a word Stevie Rae spoke. "Guys please don't kill him. Please-I am begging you." She had tears running down her cheeks.

"We won't if he does what we say. But as for you Stevie Rae…" I began

"What about me?"

"Well you did betray us. Did you think we were just going to let it go? I don't mean to be a bitch, but it's just how it is. I'm sorry." I finished

"What are you going to do with me?" She questioned

"We haven't decided upon that yet. He is of great threat and needs to dealt with. But as I stated we will free him-if he does what we say."

"How do I know you won't kill me after I do what you say?" Raphiam asked

"You don't. Just as I don't know you won't fly away once I release the elements." I countered

"If I do as you say…will you let her free of punishment?" he asked sympathetically

"That's a thought. But I don't know if that would be feasible. That would mean we let too people off the hook. You would need to do much more than one thing for us if she goes without punishment." I informed

"I will do what you wish. Just don't punish her."

"NO!" Stevie Rae objected. "Zoey-what has come of you? Why are you doing this to me? I thought we were like sisters?"

"I'm sorry Stevie Rae, but this is for your own good. Do you see what he has made you become. He has you lying to those who love you most. You have kept him hid for months without a word. If you had just come to us than maybe we would have gotten to know him as you have. But now its too late, especially since he wants me dead." I explained

"I'm sorry for that. But you will let him go once he does that one thing for you. Than you will decide on a punishment for me." she told

"As you wish." I said

"No Ssstevie don't." Raphiam hissed. He did that when he was greatly upset.

"Its done. Now is the time we need your guidance." I interjected

"What do you want me to do?" he asked bravely

"We want you to take us to your father and Neferet."

"I won't do it. I will not allow you to kill my father."

"Well then I guess we kill you then she gets her punishment."

"No…wait." he paused for a few moments. "They're in a cave."

"OK. Where?" I inquired

"The mountains." he stated

"Wow…vague much. Which mountains?"

I could see that the information he was giving to us was true because it hurt him to betray his father for a female. I thought it was rather poetic, because in a way his father will die because of a woman again. He was trapped in Earth before because of women and now his son betrays him for one. I loved every minute of his torture. I had more to my plan though that no one else knew about.

"Appalachian Mountains. Now will you free me?"

"No. You have to take us to them. We need to know the exact location and I know that you can take us there." I pointed out

"But once he is done with this you will let him go?" Stevie Rae wondered

"I keep my word Stevie. I don't lie to my friends like you do." I know it was mean to snap at her, but she really hurt me by lying to me. I could get over the betrayal. I just didn't like that people lie to me.

"I am going with." she stated

I just shrugged and walked away. But before I left the building I asked Booth to tie up Raphiam. I didn't want him to escape and warn Neferet. He did as I asked and that's when I lifted the elements. Lastly the rest of us left. We each changed our clothes for the battle we were about to go into. The school's jet took us to the Mountains.

Raphiam was stubborn but Stevie Rae was of great help. She talked him down from several torments. I believe she didn't want to see me use my powers on him again. I didn't want to us them that far in the air, on a plane-for safety. We were in the Mountains in no time. We were all thankful that it was dark out. That meant both Stark and Stevie Rae could fallow.

As we started walking it wasn't so bad. But then about an hour into the walk we were getting tired. None of us realized that when he said cave and mountain, he meant deep in the mountains. Another couple hours passed and he called out, "We're almost there."

"OK. Let's stop here for a moment. We need to get prepared. Everyone knows their positions? Aphrodite, you know to stay out of the cave?" I had to make sure she understood. Since she didn't have any elemental power, she couldn't fight.

"I understand." she confirmed

"Can he leave now? He brought you here." Stevie asked

"No he can't. Not until we do what we came to do. And if he interferes or does anything to go against us, I will kill him where he stands." I threatened

"I would not leave you now anyway red one." Raphiam told her

"Whatever. Is everyone ready?"

"Ready." they all said

That was the moment we stormed into the cave. I went for Neferet while the others went to Kalona's body. He was still tied down by all the black evil slim that Neferet put there. I figured thought that once I killed her his body would be out from under it, then we could kill him. And that's when the rest of my plan would take action. I wasn't sure how long I would go without telling the others, but at that moment it wasn't the right time.

Neferet was caught off guard and she didn't see me coming. Her eyes followed everyone else, but me. So when I came up behind her and knocked her on her ass, she was surprised. Just as she was about to get up I asked air to keep her on the ground. It did as I asked. As I kept hold of her, my friends tied Kalona down, then came to make the circle. It was as Erin and Shaunee would say easy-peasy. That's when Neferet felt all of the elements. She thought that since she turned evil that she would win.

It all happened so fast that I didn't even realize that I had called on fire to make her burn. Then I asked water to cool her. Lastly before I did the deed I spoke to her very softly, "Neferet you said this wasn't over, but I'm here to tell you it is. I'm also here to say that you shouldn't have messed with me or my friends." I stepped back and looked her right in her face, just as Stark raised his bow, then said, "Goodbye." At that point Stark released the arrow and Neferet fell to the ground. Before we let down the circle I felt to see if she was really dead. But before I even touched her the black evil slim on Kalona was gone.

Immediately we kept the circle but moved to Kalona. Is soul was stuck in the other world. But his body was soon to be trapped for ever since he couldn't be killed. We didn't realize that since Neferet sent his soul to the other world that she was the only one who could bring him back. It wasn't what we wanted but it had to do. I wanted to rid him from this world but we didn't know of a way to kill him. At that time Aphrodite entered the cave.

"Hey guys?"

"You're not supposed to be here." Darius said

"I know. But I read something before about him."

"You read?" Erin mocked

"Shut it freak. I read that there is one way to kill him, but you're not going to like it."

"What is it?" I questioned

"The woman who put him here before has to tell him that she loves him. But it has to sound like you mean it."

"I don't get it." I said

"Kalona is all about pain and suffering. If he feels love and warmth it will kill the very essence of him."

"But how, if his soul is in the other world?"

"Trust me-it'll kill him."

None of us wanted it to be true but if it was the only way to be rid of him forever than I had to do it. Stark didn't want me telling him that but I assured him that it wasn't me telling Kalona it was A-ya telling him. He smiled then I bent down to Kalona.

I made it more believable by letting my inner A-ya take over. She loved him and wanted to lie with him again, so I laid down beside him. I could hear conversation around me but didn't pay attention. I ran my fingers through his hair and down his cheek. After a moment of that I kissed his cheek. In that moment I felt his body come to life, but I kept still. I knew that A-ya's love brought him back. The gasps around us assured me of it. But before Kalona could do anything or hurt anyone we spoke to him.

"Lay with me for another moment. Don't pay attention to them."

Kalona looked deep into my eyes and he both seen me but heard A-ya. "My love you came back to me." he said

"I did. I couldn't leave you forever." He laid back down and stared into her eyes. She waited a moment then spoke to him one last time. "My sweet it is time. I must go."

"No."

"Shhhh…its all OK. Lay my sweet." he did as A-ya told him. Then she pressed her lips to his. The kiss was sweet and filled with passion then she pulled up and whispered, "I love you." Right after the words left my lips A-ya was ripped from me and both she and Kalona were gone. After that everything for me went black.


	11. The Final Days of Battle Pt 1

It seemed as if time flew by…by the time I woke we were back at school. I thought that after killing Kalona I would feel better, more assure of everything and could finally move on with my life, with Stark. But while I sat in my room all I felt was empty, like a piece of me was gone. Then I remembered a piece was gone. My A-ya was taken away and now it felt like the most of the love inside me was gone. I felt like only a small quarter of me had _tolerance _for Stark, not love. Not only did that **not** upset me it made me feel…free, in a way.

It was moments later that Stark walked into my room. He came to make sure I was alright. I assured him that I was but didn't bother to tell him the other part. "I wish to be alone right now. Thank you for checking on me though." I told Stark

"You are most welcome my Priestess. I will check again later." He assured

"No!" I spoke too quickly. "I mean its ok. I think I am just going to lie down and sleep for a little while." I reassured him

"If you are sure."

"Yes I am. Thank you" Stark exited the room. I didn't actually take a nap I sat there wondering if I really wanted my A-ya back and if I did how would I get her back. There was no one on campus that had the power to help me, so it looked like I was on my own. I had to wonder if I would have to search for myself again or maybe have to enter the other world to find her.

But as I sat there wondering about A-ya another thought came to mind. If A-ya comes back does that mean Kalona will too? And if he comes back will he try to take me over again? Those were the serious questions running through my mind. I knew deep down that I should let my friends know how I was feeling but some part of me knew that they wouldn't understand. They would jus think that it would go away. But another part of me knew that they would go to the end of the world to help me with whatever I felt necessary.

As I left my room I ran into Stevie Rae. We never punished her just as I knew we wouldn't, but she was furious with me because we locked Raphiam up in a steel cell where she couldn't find him. She was glad we didn't kill him but upset that I didn't keep my promise.

"Zoey can I talk to you?" She asked

"Sure. What's up?"

"I just wanted to know if I could please see Raphiam. I know that its sort of a punishment for me but I just need to make sure he's alright." She was begging and pleading so she was more than a little surprised when I said, "Yeah sure. Go talk to Booth. Just tell him the password 'Red Ready' and he should let you in. If he gives you any trouble just have him call me."

"Thank you Zoey. Thank you."

"Sure. Who am I to keep love birds away?" I laughed having not the control to stop myself. Ya know since Raphiam is a bird.

Anyway she ran off to find Booth the moment I walked away. I made my way to the temple to seek guidance. I asked the Goddess if she could send me a sign to help me figure out what to do. At that moment I heard her whisper, "my dear daughter you know what to do. I trust you will make the right decision. But know that you don't have to do this alone. Merry meet my sweet girl."

I knew then that I would have to return to the cave and search for my inner A-ya again. And it was not up to me if Kalona could come back…it was up to her. A-ya had the choice to let him come back or to keep him trapped wherever he is. So while everyone else was asleep in their beds, I hurried to the school jet. I thought I was free and clear until I heard Erik yell my name. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Hey Zoey, where ya going?" he asked

"I'm just getting some fresh air. What are you doing? You should not be out of the dorms." I informed

"Same for you."

"On the contrary I am allowed to do whatever I wish. If you forgot I am the Priestess of the school now therefore need no ones permission to do anything."

"Wow! You've changed since you came back."

"What do you mean I've changed? I'm still the same old Zoey."

"No you're not. You seem more 'whatever' about everything."

"So what."

He held his hands up to surrender, "Hey I was just saying. Hasn't anyone else noticed?"

"No they haven't. They are all too worried about boyfriends and other things. Stark is just well focusing on his archery."

"If you need help with something you can ask me." Erik informed

"Really? After everything we've been through you'd still help me? Why?" I wondered

"Because even though you don't want to be with me and even though I've been a complete ass to you…I still have feelings for you." He explained

I pondered the thought of actually asking for his help for a few minutes. Then I decided that if there was any one person who I'd least expect to offer their help…it was him, so I decided to take him up on it.

"Sure Erik. I'd like your help. Get on the jet before anyone sees us." we both hurried into the jet. When we were up in the air he asked where we were going. I informed him of the way I was feeling and how I knew deep in my soul that going to back where I lost a part of myself and a little part of my soul of A-ya then I would be able to get that part of me back. But I also told him about the part of Kalona maybe being able to return as well. He was not happy about that but he was more than pleased to help me get my other half back. And for that I was very grateful to him.

Before we landed I sentimentally told him, "Erik I really appreciate what you're doing for me. I know it doesn't sound or seem like it but I truly mean it. I just can't express it any other way right now."

"I understand." Erik responded

"Ya know its weird. It feels like since I sent away Kalona and A-ya that I've some how become **more** like Kalona. Remember, he didn't care about anyone or anyone's feelings. That's exactly how I feel."

"Yeah well he couldn't even try to express how he feels. At least you try to sincerely mean it." Erik countered

"I guess you're right."

Before either of us could say anything else the pilot reported that we were just minutes from landing. All of a sudden I had hundreds of butterflies in my stomach. I was so nervous of getting my other half back, but more nervous to see Kalona again. It also kind of sickened me. Erik seen that I was nervous so he held my hand for comfort. And for the first time since he and I split I didn't feel wrong for letting him touch me. I also didn't feel like I did with Stark. The moment Stark entered my room I felt as if I couldn't be further away from him. It seemed as if he repulsed me in a way. But Erik didn't repulse me. Maybe that's how it worked…losing your empathy lets you be near the people who truly repulse you.

Before we got off the plane I decided to 'show' Erik my gratitude. I leaned over and kissed him.

"Whoa! I thought you said you couldn't show-"

I put my finger to his lips shutting him up. Then allowed myself to kiss him again. He didn't mind a bit. He just shut up and kissed me back. Our mouths open and it felt as if we were back to when we first got together. I climbed on top of his lap and started dry humping him. That reminded me of the time with Heath in the park. Before I knew it his hands were up my shirt and I was rubbing his crotch. Both of us were moaning loudly. Luckily we were out in the middle of nowhere, therefore no one could hear us.

Erik flipped onto the couch and laid on top of me. He ran his up and down my side. Then he started to unbutton my pants. I didn't even stop him, he stopped himself. "Wait…are you sure."

"Am I sure of what?"

"This." he gestured

"Definitely. But if you're not than we can stop."

"Oh no. I wanted this for a long time."

"Than if I were you I'd shut up and kiss me." Erik took orders well. We started making out again and his hands went back to feeling me up. My hands were fixed by undoing his belt then unzipping his pants. He stood up stripped naked and quickly stripped off my bottom clothing. And then he was back on top of me. I spread my legs and that's when he inserted himself into me. The moan that came from my mouth was louder than could be, but he saw that as a good sign, which it was. He was bigger than I imagined. Before I knew it I bit his neck and he urged me too, then when I was done he bit me. And that's when we imprinted.

Then all of a sudden I got a sudden slap in the face not only by Stark but also by…A-ya! She came back to me in that moment. But the odd thing was that I still wanted to be with Erik. For the first time he wasn't possessive or telling me what to do. He was there to help and that really meant a lot to me. But it wasn't only me who noticed the difference in that moment Erik did too. But before we spoke he and I wanted to finish what we started. It was one of the best sex moments I had. He 'rocked my world' so to speak.

"Is she back?" he breathed

"Yeah. I can't believe that she came back during-" I couldn't finish the sentence

"I definitely didn't see that coming."

"Neither did I. Well I guess we didn't need to come way out here to do this."

"Maybe we did. If you think about it. We wouldn't of had the privacy we have here. There is no one here to interrupt us or to accidentally walk in. We got to be alone and talk."

"True. But we probably should get back to school now. I have to talk to Stark."

"Oh that's right. I'm sorry if I messed things up for you."

"No Erik you didn't. I enjoyed this, I did. And Stark just has to know that I wasn't myself. I needed you."

"Thanks Z."

I only smiled. Then I told the pilot to take us back to school.

Days went by and Stark still hadn't talked to me. I knew he was upset but he could at least hear my side of the story. Also everyone else was mad that I let Stevie Rae see Raphiam. I didn't care at that point. I had my A-ya back and felt like me again. So the only person who understood was Erik, therefore he was the one I would talk to and sit with at lunch, even though he was a teacher. He seemed to like getting attention from me.

The days continued to go by without anyone talking to me, that is until I heard that Stevie Rae broke Raphiam out of the jail. She also decided to run off with him. Now not only do we have to hunt down a serial killing bird but also my best friend.

"Zoey how could you tell her to go!" Aphrodite yelled

"None of you have been listening. I told you I wasn't myself. I was only half myself."

"Yeah we get it. You lost your sensible side and had to screw Erik to get it back, but why tell Stevie where he is?" She countered

"Sorry guys. Well now we have to find them."

"How?" Darius asked

"I think I have a way of locating Raphiam." Jack said

"Really? How?" Damien wondered

"Well I was reading and I ran across a passage that said if you have a piece of the bird than you can cast a spell to locate him."

"Do you know all the ingredients?" Damien asked

"Yup of course I do." Jack smiled

Jack and Damien gathered all the ingredients and returned to my room. We sat there with a map spread across the floor, it was a world map, since they could be any where. Once the boys chanted the spell and threw the powder onto the map bright lights appeared in scattered areas. Not only did that mean we found Raphiam but that also meant we found all the other bird/human mixed Kalona creations.

"Ugh…guys what does that mean?" Erin pointed at the map

"Really? Do you really have to have that answered?" Aphrodite sarcastically questioned

"It means that there are more birds out there." I responded

"I thought that they were all dead but the one." Darius countered

"No. Think about it. Did you really think that Kalona would bring **all** his babies here to die or almost die? No. He kept some of them back so that if anything were to happen they would be safe."

"But why those particular ones O wise one?" Aphrodite wondered

"Ok smart ass…" I laughed "the reason is probably that those ones are his 'special' children."

"Wait," Damien began, "I thought that Raphiam was his _**pride and joy**_?"

"He is. But again do you think that his favorite and most obedient child would let him go off to harm himself? No. he'd want to stay by his daddy's side and make sure that he's ok." I answered

"How do you know all this? If you don't mind me asking Priestess." Booth asked

"Well it just so happens that during the duration of time A-ya was away she learned more about Kalona and his ways. And since she learned that so did I." I informed

"Ok then. What's our next move?" Aphrodite wondered as did everyone else.

"Honestly…we have to kill them. All of them!" I stated

After I answered their questions I left the room and they all followed bombarding me with questions the whole way to the kitchen. "Ok! Stop. One at a time."

"How?" Aphrodite asked

"Well how what? How do we kill them? Easy it'd be a sneak attack. I'd trap them with air and Darius or Stark or Booth, if he comes, chops its head off."

"Gross." Aphrodite, Erin, and Shaunee gagged

"When?" Stark wondered

"As soon as possible. I say the sooner the better." I answered

"Ok, let me get this straight. You want us to travel all over the globe to kill these things? Even though they're not bothering us." Damien asked

"Damien, they will come for us or…me. Now that Raphiam has escaped he's going to be out for blood. No matter what Stevie Rae says. He'll gather his strongest siblings and fill them in on what's happened, then they'll be coming." I informed

"How do you know?"

"I just do. You need to trust me. You can stay here." I told him then I announced to the rest, "Anyone who doesn't want to come can stay here, but I am leaving at sunset. Whoever is coming meet me on the landing strip." That's when I walked away needing some fresh air. When I stepped outside Erik was headed up the stairs.

"Hey! I was just coming to look for you." He stated

"Oh yeah, why?"

"Just wanted to know if you were hungry."

"I'd love to eat but I am way to anxious to eat."

"Why are you so anxious?" that's when I filled him in on everything the gang and I had just discussed. Once I was finished he stated very sternly that he would be joining me in the fight. I knew he would the moment I told him about it, but it was nice to hear. Especially since I didn't hear one affirmation from the others.


	12. The Final Days of Battle Pt 2

It was nearly sunset and I was already waiting on the strip, Erik was with me. Just before the sun set I saw Darius walking and directly beside him…Aphrodite. She would never leave him, so of course if he came she was too. I couldn't believe that we were going to be finished with all the Kalona torture in just a few short days. It was easy enough to kill the unsuspecting birds but when we found Raphiam it was going to be difficult, especially since he had Stevie Rae. She couldn't match my strength but I still was not looking forward to having to fight her.

It was a quarter after six and I wasn't waiting any longer. Erik had already boarded the plane, no matter what he was coming. Darius also was waiting on the plane. I was a little sad that not all my so-called friends had my back.

"Listen…its fine. We don't need them." Aphrodite announced

"Yeah I know that. But it would still be nice to have them here. Ya know?" I responded

"I know you want them here. I just think that they don't want to go against cowgirl. You know they think you should just let them go."

"I don't care! Raphiam has to be stopped. I will try my hardest not to physically hurt Stevie but if she gets in my way and its my life or hers. I chose me."

"Wow! I like this side of you. I wondered if you even had it in you." Aphrodite smiled

"I have plenty of hostility in me I just don't like to use it, especially on Stevie. She was like a sister to me and for her to go and stab me in my back…its just not right!" I said angrily

"Alrighty then. Well lets get on the plane now. I really would like to get this fight over with." she said as she walked up the plane stairs.

Just as I was walking up I heard someone yell. It didn't sound familiar so I didn't bother to stop and check. I made it to the top step and that's when I heard my name. I turned around but saw no one. I just shrugged it off then continued into the plane. Darius got up to shut the door and that's when he said, "Uh…Priestess I think you should see this."

"What is it? I didn't see anything." I said as I got up from my chair.

"Well there's something out here now." Darius assured

"OK." I looked out the door and saw not only my friends but about half of the red-fledglings. Most of their names I didn't even know. I was completely surprised that my friends could persuade the others to go against Stevie Rae.

"Jeesh Zoey I called for you." Damien said

"Sorry I thought I heard something but I didn't see anything."

"Well never mind that. Look."

"Yeah I see. How on Earth did you get them to come?"

"We explained what was going on. That's what took us so long."

"They do know that they're going against Stevie Rae, right? That's means they're going against **their** high Priestess."

Shaunee answered, "Yeah they know. That's the reason it took so long. They were all on board before sunset but then once we told them about Stevie they backed out."

"So how did you get them to agree?" I wondered

That time Erin answered me, "Well we explained how she was keeping the bird hidden and then how she not only helped him escape but left with him. They found that very upsetting. They also felt betrayed so-"

"They jumped right back on board. They feel how you feel." Shaunee finished

"Ok then. Lets get them on the plane." Erin, Shaunee, Damien and Jack along with the ten red-fledglings boarded the plane. We were in the air by quarter till seven. It was better since by the time we would arrive in London, it would be night and the reds could go outside. The plane was safe with UV protective glass.

"Attention passengers we will be landing in approximately 15 minutes. Please stay seated and fasten your seatbelts." the pilot announced

We all fastened our seatbelts, there was no need to hold on since the turbulence wasn't so bad. It took a little less than 15 minutes for the plane to land. Once we landed everyone headed into the private airport until our cars arrived. The cars arrived just a few short minutes after we arrived. We immediately headed to the location of the bird.

It was easy to sneak up on him and attack. Darius and I moved in for the attack and once we had him pinned down Stark aimed his arrow and shot. So he really didn't need to aim but he always did for the sake of it. That attack was done in less than five minutes. We immediately headed back for the plane and was on to our next destination. By the time we finished with the tenth bird it was the next day. The only reason for that was the locations were so far apart. The locations ranged from London to the Hawaii. We even went to the UK. The time flew by. Each time we stopped we were all nervous that it would be the time we'd find Stevie Rae and Raphiam.

It was after the twenty-first kill when we finally found Stevie Rae, but Raphiam was no where to be found. The moment I realized Raphiam wasn't there I pinned her against the wall, but didn't need to use any elemental power. The only force I needed was the angry force.

"Stevie Rae," I said slamming her against the wall, "where is he?"

"I don't know." she said shyly

"Oh yeah right, like I'm going to believe that. You helped him get away and I wanna know where he is!" She was being more complicated than I thought. But then it hit me…literally…I felt a bash on the back of my head and the next thing I knew everything went black!

When I eventually woke up I saw Darius and the others all tied up along with myself. I kept wondering how Stevie Rae and Raphiam pulled it all off. But as I sat there and wondered she walked through the door. I couldn't say anything cause she had me gagged, but Aphrodite was not.

"What the hell are you doing freak? Let us go!" she yelled

"No I don't think so. But you are not the one I wish to speak with. So Aphrodite before I gag you too…shut up!" Stevie looked more mean than ever before.

"Than who do you want to talk to? If its Zoey well she's a little tied up so…" That made us all laugh for some reason.

"Shut up! All of you!" At the exact moment she yelled the entire building shook, then Raphiam walked in.

"Stevie…remember to be calm. We do not need the whole building falling down." he paused, "at least not while we are still in it." he smiled

"Sorry its just maybe we should have gagged all of them but Zoey."

"No. She is their leader and if she was able to talk than she would have come up with a plan." Raphiam informed

I had to admit he wasn't as dumb as he looked. Though I still did wonder how he took out my best guys as well as me. I mean how could he get past Aphrodite without a peep? As I sat there and contemplated how they did it, Aphrodite, Stark, Erin and Shaunee were all giving her hell! Until I got sick of it and cleared my throat loud enough for them all to get the hint. It worked, it even got Stevie Rae and Raphiam to look at me.

"So she finally makes herself noticed." Raphiam stated

I rolled my eyes then Stevie Rae spoke to me, "So Z…how does it feel to be the one whose powerless." I didn't give her one ounce of acknowledgement, that only made her mad. "Answer me!" she smacked me across my face and that only made me smile. I knew what she was trying to do and it wasn't going to work on me.

"Stevie why don't you let me handle this." Raphiam told her

"No! I want to do this."

"Than get a move on." she confirmed with a nod.

"Alright Zoey you are not going to trick me into losing my temper…again. You're going to do exactly what I say or else your little friends are going to get it!"

"What are we going to get?" Aphrodite asked

"Pay no mind to them. Block them out and only focus on her." Raphiam coached

Stevie finally took off my gag but I still didn't say a word. "Nothing to say Z? Wow I figured you would be nothing but curious as to how we out smarted you."

I finally said, "You know Stevie I really don't care what you say."

"Oh yeah…well do you care what I do? To your friends?"

"Of course I do. But you do know that I will get free and you will pay." I paused, "Oh and so will he." I smiled

"Well you're not getting out. And how will you save your friends?"

"Stevie why don't you just get your point. Tell me what you want. And maybe I'll give it to you."

"There are no maybe's about it. You will give me what I want."

"Are you going to tell me or do I have to guess?"

"She probably wants you to f-" Aphrodite started

"A please…not now. Let me handle this." I interrupted

"Sorry." She said sincerely

"So Stevie continue."

"You're going to let Raphiam live and you're going to relinquish your spot as High Priestess and recommend me."

Everyone started laughing but I refrained. "Stevie you don't really think that'll work? Do you?"

"Yes I do."

"Than you're a moron!" A stated

Stevie didn't even bother to shout she just walked over and slapped Aphrodite across the face. That really didn't sit well with me so I spoke up, "Stevie! You are here to deal with me…leave all of them alone!"

"So she does care about her friends. That's the key." Raphiam observed

For the next few hours she tortured each and everyone of the people that came with me. I was unable to talk since she gagged me…yet again. I tried not paying attention to the cries and the yelps but I couldn't. So I acted as if I couldn't breath and then faked passing out. Neither of them noticed me at first but then once Stevie realized I wasn't "breathing" she rushed towards me. Raphiam tried to stop her from untying me but it didn't work. It was not her plan to kill me so she wanted to be sure I was OK.

Once she had me untied me from the chair I still hadn't moved. I wanted her to truly believe I was in trouble. The main reason I needed her to untie me was so that my hands were free. I learned to hone my powers without having to call them out loud. I asked for air to quietly and discretely to untie Darius and Stark. Then I asked for a small fire in a different room which caused the smoke alarm to go off. That made Raphiam and Stevie run out. I still lay there until Stark jumped from the air.

"Stop." I demanded quietly and without moving.

"Z are you alright?" Aphrodite asked

"Fine now just stop before they come back. Darius and Stark you're untied now so when they come back don't move right away. Once Raphiam is in take him down and I will get Stevie." I stopped to listen and heard them coming, "shhh…"

"How do you think that fire got started?" Stevie asked

"How do you think?" I figured he gestured toward me since she responded with, "How could she do that? Zoey is passed out and barely breathing."

"So are you two done with all this non-sense yet?" Stark questioned

"You need to shut up! You're not getting out so just stop trying to distract us." Raphiam demanded. Then he turned to Stevie, "You need to tie her back up before she comes to."

"You need to stop telling me what to do." Stevie began raising her voice

"And you need to stop being so naive."

I am guess that they were both distracted because the next thing I knew Darius was attacking Raphiam and for some reason Stark went for Stevie Rae. The moment I knew the two were down I was up and had the elements with me.

"Stark will you please tie her to the chair. And Darius…you can take care of him, right?"

"Yes Priestess I can." Darius responded

I nodded in thanks. "Stark…"

"Yes my love?" he smiled

"How is our hostess doing?"

"She is well tied and I just so happened to find my bow and arrows."

"Great. If you don't mind, will you help the others get untied and then go help Darius take care of the bird."

"Yes I will."

"Thank you."

The moment she was released Aphrodite was at my side but didn't say anything until she got to hit Stevie back. "You had to know you wouldn't get away with it, you stupid bit-"

"Aphrodite! No." I stopped her

"I'm sorry it just that she…"

"I know. Why don't you go outside and cool off." She did as I suggested, some of the others followed, but not before I made sure they were all alright from Stevie torturing them. They all assured me they were. Once I was convinced all but two of them left.

"What are you going to do Zoey?" Rayne asked

"I'm not sure just yet. I think we may take her back and have her face the charges that are against her." I stated very High Priestessly

"I don't think we should." Ian said

"Why not Ian? What do you think we should do?" I asked as a leader

"I think we should do to her what she was going to do to us." He responded

"So you think that two wrongs make a right? Because I believe that she should be punished in the right way. We can not stoop to her level. That would make us just like her…and we're not."

"But she can't get away with this!" Rayne exclaimed

"What makes you think she'll get away with it? She will be tried by highest council. Just like in the human population we do have a judge and jury."

"I know. But its not fair." Rayne cried

Ian held her for moral support but I also think he had a crush. "I agree with Rayne."

"Rayne, Ian there is no point for us to punish her in our own way. That is not our place. It is our place to take her back and to allow the jury to decide. We have a strong case and there are more than a couple of us so there is no possible way for her to get out of this. The only thing that is in my control or rather our control is to destroy every last bird out there. And Raphiam is the last one." I explained

"We suppose you're right." Ian announced

"OK. Now go see the others. And please tell Stark and Darius I need them, if they are finished. Thank you." The two nodded in affirmation

"Well well well…seems like it didn't turn out the way you thought. Stevie, how could you do this to me? To us? We were your friends. You betrayed us yet again for something that was wanting to use you for your powers." I paused to gather my thoughts, "Could you not tell that? It saddens me to think that you couldn't come to me with your problems. You know that we were all there for you. I tried to get you to open up to me but you shut me out…you shut us all out." I calmed myself, wiped my face and continued, "I swear Stevie if you had come to me with this the moment it started, I probably would have understood. But you hid it. You know deep inside that you were wrong to do all this," I gestured around us, "but you did it anyway. I am truly sorry for what has gone on between us, but I won't apologize for turning you in nor will I apologize for what I am about to do."

With tears swelling in my eyes I called for air to come to me and I asked it to wrap Stevie Rae in a bubble, but not to suffocate her, then I called for water to hold her in the enclosed space and just on the outside was fire to burn her if she tried to escape. Before the others came back I called spirit, "Spirit I need to you. I've never needed you more."

"Zoey what are you doing?" Stark asked, but I didn't answer

As I looked into Stevie's eyes she knew what I was about to do so she started to cry as well. "Spirit please allow me to request your help. I know she may deserve worse than this but I ask for you to take it away. Please take out her spirit and place it in my hands and the moment she deserves it back, I will release it." Once I spoke those last words I felt the power rip through me, dropping me to my knees. Stark and the others tried to reach me but there was a force field around both Stevie and myself. I could still here every word and more. I could hear their heart beats and I could hear their breathing. Not to mention all the yelling that was going on.

There were swirls of bright greens and blues along with yellow. I didn't understand the colors at first but then it hit me, blue was water and air, green was earth and yellow represented spirit. Everyone else saw them to since they all gasped. I also gasped but not cause of the colors. I gasped cause all the colors swarmed around me then immediately charged straight into my core. It wasn't a good feel. Apparently my asking to take away Stevie's spirit for a long period, the forces spoke and mixed our spirits together, then placed them back in me. But that wasn't the end…


	13. The Return to the end

**By the time I came out of my somewhat coma months had gone by. Apparently everyone kept checking on me, but never stopped with their daily lives since they all knew I wouldn't want them to. Stark on the other hand stayed by my side the entire time. The whole time I was "sleeping" the group kept looking to see how they could reverse what I had accidentally done. But it was weird cause while I was out of it I had a dream about why it happened the way it did, or at least it seemed like a dream. **

**The dream started with Nyx saying, "My dear child you have gotten yourself in a little predicament haven't you?"**

"**Yes and I'm completely oblivious as to why it happened that way. Do you know why it did?" I responded**

"**Of course I do my dear. I am however the higher power you were speaking to."**

"**So you did this."**

"**Actually no I did not."**

"**Alright than who did?"**

"**I do believe that's why you have come to me. I am here to guide you through what happened so that you may figure out what cause this mishap. So we should begin right away. This is not a short journey." Nyx explained**

**I stopped her before she walked away with, "Wait! Why is this my journey? I don't understand. I wanted to punish Stevie Rae."**

"**Follow me my child we will learn what happened." I followed in agreement. It boggled my mind why it all happened in the way it did. I spoke the words without confusion. I made sure my words could not be misinterpreted. But it seems that did not help. I always believed that everything happens for a reason. Anyway she continued, "My dear Zoey, you have made a mess with Stevie Rae. Do you truly believe that this was the best route for you to "punish" her?"**

"**I thought it was, but now I am reconsidering."**

"**As you should. Now tell me why you chose that path to punish her."**

"**Well I wanted her to…well actually I'm not sure why I chose that. I guess I thought that she didn't deserve her powers."**

"**Please continue…" Nyx prompted**

"**She didn't deserve her powers because she kept betraying her friends and myself. Stevie kept so many things from us and it wasn't right. I wanted her to feel how we all felt. I wanted her to feel empty!" I began to get aggravated thinking about all the pain Stevie Rae caused me, until Nyx interrupted. **

"**My dear…do you think that Stevie will feel that pain you are referring to without her spirit? How does one survive without it?" Nyx always knew how to calm me and put things in perspective.**

"**I know you're right, but how do I fix this?"**

"**How do you think you fix it?"**

"**I suppose that when I wake up I could reverse what I said the first time. Do you think that would work?"**

"**No I don't. Its not going to be that simple Zoey."**

**Nyx and I talked and talked about the entire scene that went down. I told her how Stevie knew exactly what I was going to do just by the way I was looking at her. I also told her that the others tried to stop me but I didn't listen, which I realized was my other big mistake. The first mistake was obviously taking Stevie's spirit and not listening to my most trusted friends was the second. **

**At that point I was starting to realize that I needed to punish myself for the wrongs that I had committed before I could return to my realm, then return her spirit. Once I realized that Nyx asked, "So how do you believe you should be punished?"**

"**I think that maybe I too do not deserve my powers." I said but it almost was like a question. I didn't know the right way of punishment for anyone.**

"**That's not correct. You are looking at this in the wrong way."**

"**Well how is that? Didn't you punish Aphrodite in the same way I am talking about?"**

"**She sacrificed her gift to save Stevie."**

"**Than don't you believe that she deserves her gift back? Aphrodite has changed so much and I truly believe that she should get them back."**

"**You believe that Aphrodite would not return to her former self?"**

"**No I don't. Like Stevie Rae, Aphrodite has changed but for the better."**

"**I see. So now with what you just told me, how do you believe you should go about this situation?"**

"**I think that you should give me my punishment and when I return the power Stevie Rae had should be split between her and Aphrodite."**

"**That's better. So you think you deserve to keep all your gifts?"**

"**Honestly…yes I do. I know that may seem selfish, but for all the wrong I have done, I've also proved myself to have these gifts. Do you want to strip me of them?" I had the most scared look on my face. I was terrified that Nyx was going to take all my gifts away. It scared me even more to think that I would be just a normal human again and I would have to go live with my mother and step-loser again.**

**Nyx cut my thoughts short when she said, "Zoey…wipe that worried look off your face. I will not take your gifts, but for your punishment you will have to help Aphrodite with her new gifts. I may be so nice as to give her more than before. Do you accept your punishment?"**

"**I do…yes!"**

"**Than it is my job to send you back to your realm. I am so proud that you could come out of this so quickly."**

"**So there have been others who have made the mistake I made?"**

"**Worse. Some of those people are still here trying to figure out how to fix what they did and also get back to their world."**

"**Wow! Well I am ready to get back to my friends and apologize for everything then fix the mess I made."**

"**Glad to hear it. And that is why I chose you for the High Priestess."**

"**Thank you so much Nyx." I said giving her a big bear hug**

**Nyx kissed my forehead and I began falling into a dark abyss. I kept falling and falling and falling, until I woke up screaming.**

"**Zoey! Zoey are you OK?" Stark started yelling**

**Apparently I had sat straight up and my eyes were still shut. Until I finally realized where I was at. Then I responded with, "Shhhh….I'm alright. You can stop yelling anytime now."**

"**Oh thank God!"**

"**ess…thank Goddess. Nyx helped me. I remember it all." I offered**

"**What do you mean Zoey?" Aphrodite asked**

"**Not right now there is something I need to do." I turned to Stark and continued, "Will you go ask Darius to help you bring Stevie Rae to me, please."**

"**Of course." Stark left immediately**

"**Seriously Z, what is going on? Stevie's locked up and now you want her out?" A wondered**

"**Yes. Because the way I went about things was not the right way. Nyx helped me see the error I made. Not only with Stevie but also not listening to any of you. So from here on out I am going to be a better leader for all of you. You guys are my team and I now realize that each and everyone of you are a part of me. If I lose one of you than I lose part of myself." I explained**

"**Wow! Nyx really must have done a number on you." she smiled**

"**She just helped me that's all."**

**A few minutes later Stark and Darius walked in with Stevie, along with all the others. I was not concerned about anyone else at that moment, I was focused on Stevie and what I did to her. "Alright I need her and you," I pointed to Aphrodite, "in the middle with me. Then I need Erin, Shaunee, and Damien in a circle around us." I ordered**

"**What are you doing?" Damien asked**

"**I'm giving her powers back."**

"**What!" everyone exclaimed**

"**No questions now please. I know I didn't listen to any of you before but I have it on good authority that this is what I must do. But she isn't the only on getting her powers back…so is Aphrodite."**

"**I am?"**

"**You are. Please lets get started and once we are finished I will explain everything to all of you. I need to get this extra power out of me." I began to call on the elements to assist me in the ritual. Each came to me with ease and quickly went to the others who could wield them. Lastly I called upon spirit to assist me in not only returning what I took but dividing it between the two of them. As I felt the power come to me, I also felt it enter my core and take out what was not mine(it was painful…again), then it ran from me and into Stevie and Aphrodite. At that point I let go of both and told Aphrodite, "Grab both her hands so it distributed evenly between you two." I was so exhausted I collapsed but since there was a ritual going on Stark couldn't come to my rescue and the others could not break the circle. I wasn't in any immediate danger so I didn't worry. **

**I could hear A gasp from the power she felt and then I heard Stevie scream. I figured it was from the pain I had caused her from before. I truly knew that I did the worst thing to my best friend. I only hoped Stevie Rae would forgive me for what I done. **

**It took both Stevie and Aphrodite a few hours before they both recovered from the return of power. Aphrodite had a harder time recovering because she had to go through the pain of being marked all over again. In the long run though, I figured she would be happy. I was there when Stevie had awaken. I imagined that she would try to come after me, which is why I had Stark with me. I didn't want to use my powers against her anymore and I knew Stark would be able to stop her before she would use her powers on me. But she only stood there. Neither of us said anything for what seemed like forever. **

**Then finally she spoke, "I can't believe you actually did that!"**

"**Well I can't believe you turned on your friends…who are like family. Did you really think you would get away with it?" I responded**

"**No. I figured you would find us but I didn't think you would rob me of my gift. I know how bad it hurt me…so what did it do to you?"**

"**It did what it had to. I had a lesson to learn as well and Nyx helped me with that. That is all that needs to be said. Now on to the more pressing issue of your punishment."**

"**Ah…yes. What are we going to do? I mean you obviously killed Raphiam, so what now for me? You robbed me of my gift which was torture and then replace it which also hurt by the way. So what more could you do to me?"**

"**Nothing. And there is something I want you to see. Follow." I didn't wait for her to respond I just walked away. Of course she followed and to her surprise when she came out she saw Raphiam. He of course was tied up, but not dead. The others and I had decided that he did not deserve to be punished for what his father made him do.**

"**Raphiam!" she cried**

**He smiled at her with such longing that it made us all want to gag. Aphrodite as nice as she was actually made a gagging sound. But neither of them noticed. And in the heat of them being reunited they kissed. We all walked away. None of us wanted to see any of that. And not cause he was half bird.**

**So in the end everyone got what they wanted or who they wanted. Stevie was still Priestess to her red fledglings and I became High Priestess of the school since the Queen of Scotland went back to her island. Stark of course was my Guardian as well as my boyfriend/lover. Aphrodite and Darius became stronger and….well like I said everyone was happy and rid of all threat….**

…**.at least for now.**


End file.
